


Gravity

by haelpack



Series: Satellite [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Michael's POV, Sloppy Makeouts, They're happy and in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haelpack/pseuds/haelpack
Summary: Michael pined for Jeremy for months and months, but now he's finally got everything he's ever wanted right in his arms.Bonus epilogue of 'Satellite' in Michael's point of view!





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the epilogue that nobody asked for! I just really wanted to write something in Michael's point of view and this is what came out. Have some happy boyfs.

Michael Mell loved nothing more than to have his boyfriend, Jeremy, in his arms. After having gone so long without having Jeremy anywhere near him, it felt like a blessing to be able to touch him. Michael would never admit it, but the constant hugs and cuddles were his way of holding onto Jeremy, ensuring he wouldn’t disappear into thin air when Michael happened to blink. Luckily, Jeremy didn’t seem to mind. He wasn’t complaining, at least.

Currently, they were playing video games. Jeremy was settled between Michael’s legs and Michael’s arms were wrapped around his chest, holding his 3DS. Michael’s head was resting on Jeremy’s shoulder so he could see his screen. Jeremy had his own classic DS out (the bottom cartridge didn’t work anymore, the thing was so old). The only sound in the basement was the warring Pokémon music coming from their handheld Nintendos.

Jeremy wiggled a little, before settling back against Michael’s chest. He sighed softly and Michael had to consciously bite back a small scream. Jeremy was just so cute! God, Michael couldn’t handle it, and he honestly had no idea how he’d gotten so lucky to call Jeremy his boyfriend. It might have been somewhat of a bumpy ride, but hey, they got there in the end, right?

—

Michael had realized he’d had a crush on his online best friend weeks ago, but he’d brushed it off. There was no way Jeremy could ever like him, some loser from New Jersey of all places. It just wasn’t going to happen. And Michael was okay with that, really. Being Jeremy’s best friend was pretty much the greatest thing in the whole world.

Michael was in his basement-turned-bedroom, like he usually was after school, and was on Tumblr. As per usual, he was messaging Jeremy from the moment he got home from school. Was he being a little clingy? Maybe. But, hey, he had a cool new tattoo and Jeremy was the only person he could show it to! His moms would kill him if they saw it.

Jeremy hadn’t responded for a few minutes, which made Michael frown. He tried not to overthink it, knowing that Jeremy probably had homework he was working on, or was doing something in another tab and hadn’t seen Michael’s response yet. It was one of the pitfalls of only communicating on Tumblr, of all websites, but they made do.

He tried not to act _too_ pathetic when the notification popped up saying that Jeremy has responded. He even forced himself to wait three whole seconds before opening their chat log. Yeah, Michael totally had self control (insert smug face here).

**Galaxians** : sorry, my mom just came in….

Michael frowned. Jeremy didn’t talk about his mom a whole lot. From what Michael could gather, she wasn’t around a lot of the time. But he got the feeling that even when she was around, it wasn’t a good time. Carefully, he typed back his response.

**WakaWaka** : dude is everything alright?

Okay, it wasn’t the best response ever, but cut him some slack! He was confined to textual communication and that, by nature, left some emotion to be desired.

**Galaxians** : she’s just…. a lot. i wish i had one of ur moms instead of mine

Michael raised an eyebrow. All he could think of was that if one of his moms (let’s be honest, it would be Stacy) was Jeremy’s mom, that would make them brothers. Which was, uh, weird, given Michael’s crush.

**WakaWaka** : that’d be… weird. but i get what you mean. i wish you could come hide out in my basement or something

**Galaxians** : i could kick ur ass at aotd in person

Michael huffed out loud, even though no one was around to hear it. Well, it seemed Jeremy was feeling better if he was gonna tease Michael like that!

**WakaWaka** : you beat me ONE TIME!!! thats ONE compared to my 107 times i’ve beaten you!

**Galaxians** : u kept count? aw micah i didn’t know u cared so much

Michael felt all the air rush out of his lungs. Oh boy. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. He ran a hand through his dark hair, eyes glued to where Jeremy had called him _Micah_.

That- that was flirting, right? Nicknames and teasing fell into the flirting category? He didn’t have much (any) experience with that sort of thing, but it _felt_ like flirting. 

Was Jeremy flirting with him?

Michael’s stomach squirmed. He liked Jeremy calling him Micah. Whenever someone called him by a nickname, it was always Mike and he never really liked it (except his one annoying cousin on Stacy’s side, who called him _Mikey_. God, he wanted to punch that kid). But Micah- Micah was good. Though, to be honest, anything Jeremy had come up with would have been good with him.

Michael blinked, realizing he’d taken way too long to reply. Oh god, how does he respond to something like that? Should he flirt back? But what if it wasn’t actually flirting and Michael was just reading too much into it?

In half a panic, Michael typed back quickly.

**WakaWaka** : i gotta keep your big head in check, don’t i?

Okay. That was safe enough- friend enough, right? He licked his lips. He had to ask. Had to.

**WakaWaka** : also, micah?

**Galaxians** : uh typo sorry

Michael actually laughed a little at that. There was no way that was a typo, who did Jeremy think he was fooling? Michael felt himself relax. Jeremy was just being his awkward (adorable) self, and that, at least, was familiar territory. He didn’t even second guess himself as he responded.

**WakaWaka** : haha sure it was. dw it’s cute

Because, for the love of god, he needed Jeremy to call him that again.

—

Jeremy’s head tilted back on Michael’s shoulder, moving so he was facing Michael’s neck. Michael felt his own cheeks go slightly red (thank god, he didn’t blush nearly as much as Jeremy did), and he couldn’t help but squirm a little as he felt Jeremy’s hot breath on his neck.

“Whatcha doing, there, Jer?” Michael asked, feigning nonchalance. He continued to play Pokémon X, but he wasn’t really paying much attention. Jeremy was just being too distracting.

“Nothing,” Jeremy mumbled. His lips brushed lightly against Michael’s neck as he spoke and Michael shuddered.

“That, uh, that doesn’t feel like nothing.” Michael lost a fucking battle, but he really didn’t care. Jeremy dropped his DS and Michael followed suit, fully wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s thin frame.

Jeremy smiled against Michael’s skin, reaching up to grab onto Michael’s hands with his own. Their fingers intertwined loosely and Jeremy began to kiss Michael’s neck softly. Michael’s eyes fluttered until they closed, so the only thing he was focusing on was Jeremy’s comforting weight in his arms and his lips on Michael’s skin. And the Pokémon music, which was still playing on loop.

Nerdy music playing in the background of their makeout sessions was sort of their thing, anyway.

Jeremy turned around until he was straddling Michael on the beanbag, still giving Michael’s neck constant, sloppy kisses. Michael’s cheeks were completely red now and his heart was beating wildly within his chest. Even though Jeremy was his boyfriend and this was definitely not the first time making out on a beanbag chair, there was just something about Jeremy just going for it like this that drove Michael wild.

Jeremy moved, bumping Michael’s glasses askew as he came up to finally kiss him properly. Michael just took the initiative to push his glasses all the way off and throw them wherever so they couldn’t get in the way.

Jeremy pressed forward so their chests were pressed flush against each other and entangled his hand into Michael’s hair. Michael grasped onto the end of Jeremy’s cardigan, balling the soft fabric in his fists.

—

Meeting Jeremy for the first time in real life had been one of the best and most anxiety-filled days of Michael’s young life. He had arrived at the airport a good two hours before Jeremy was due to land because he just couldn’t stand to stay in the house any longer. 

“Would you stop pacing?” Alina had asked from her place on the couch. “I’m trying to read and you’re being very distracting.”

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Michael asked, anxiety practically pouring out of every word. Alina flipped the page in her book.

“Why wouldn’t he like you, sweetheart?” She asked calmly, not even looking up. “You don’t pretend to be someone else online, do you?”

“No,” Michael admitted, “but it’s different-”

“I wouldn’t think so,” Alina cut in gently. She kept her book up, but she and Michael both knew she wasn’t really reading anymore. “He’s your friend. Best friend, right?”

“Yeah,” Michael allowed.

“So I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you. Besides he’s probably just as nervous.”

Michael severely doubted it, but he knew his mom had a rebuttal for any argument he could give, so he just grabbed his keys and decided to head out to the airport early. That way, he’d get a good spot by the time Jeremy arrived.

But his anxiety hadn’t lessened when he sat in front of the passenger pickup station. If anything, it had gotten worse without his mom there to buffer it. He was checking his phone every two minutes for the time, cursing that he hadn’t worked up the courage to just ask for Jeremy’s number to make this whole situation easier. He watched every person who exited the airport, trying to recognize Jeremy from the four photos Michael had seen of him. Then as that thought occurred to him, he of course started panicking over whether or not they would recognize each other.

It was about time for Jeremy to show up, so Michael got out of the car. He walked towards the doors and sat on a bench nearby, so he could find Jeremy easier. He felt like he was about to jump right out of his skin.

It was about ten minutes later when Jeremy came out of the airport, towing a suitcase that looked bigger than he was and an overstuffed red backpack. He bowled past Michael so fast that Michael almost didn’t realize who it was. But he looked up and saw Jeremy, wearing only a thin cardigan in the middle of winter, and his heart swelled.

_Of course_ he recognized Jeremy. It felt like he’d known him his whole life.

“Jeremy?” Michael called, standing. His hands were in the pocket of his hoodie, fiddling with his phone. Jeremy whirled around wildly, dropping his luggage as he spotted Michael. Michael laughed, just a little, at the sight. He was even cuter in person.

“Michael!” Jeremy started running and, well, how was Michael not going to do the same.

They collided into the tightest hug he had ever experienced in his life. Jeremy buried his face into the crook of Michael’s neck and Michael squeezed his eyes shut, holding on for dear life.

“Dude,” Michael breathed, “I can’t believe you’re really here.” He held on tighter, as if Jeremy would disappear if he let go. For all Michael knew, he just might.

“Me neither.”

They only broke apart when a security guard interrupted them. Michael would have been annoyed, but it was too funny to watch Jeremy be scolded by the elderly man. He snickered a little into his hand. Jeremy kicked him a little in the shins, biting back his own grin.

Yeah, it was definitely like they’d known each other forever.

—

“Boys?” Jeremy and Michael panted lightly as Jeremy sat up, still in Michael’s lap. They looked over to the stairs, where Alina’s voice had come from. Both of Michael’s moms had learned pretty quickly to call from the top of the stairs instead of just walking down. It was embarrassing, to say the least, to have your moms walk in on you making out with your boyfriend. Especially when your moms greatly approved of the relationship (Stacy was the absolute worst with her “Oh, don’t mind me! You kids have fun, just carry on!” Ugh).

“Yeah, Mom?” Michael called. He cringed a little- it was painfully obvious what they had been doing.

Jeremy’s hands were still in Michael’s hair and they slowly moved, running over and over through Michael’s short hair. Michael sighed, loving the feeling. Jeremy smiled down at him.

“It’s getting late,” Alina said, making her way down the steps. Jeremy slid off of Michael’s lap and into the second beanbag chair just as she appeared in the doorway. Alina was Michael’s biological mom and he really took after her. They had the same complexion, same dark hair, the same eyes. Michael wondered if he’d be able to perfect Alina’s patented Mom Look that she was giving him right then, or if it only worked for moms. “You have school tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Michael said, picking his 3DS off the floor. He looked around for his glasses. “I’ll drive Jeremy home.” Jeremy spotted the glasses and picked them up, handing them to Michael.

“I don’t even want to ask,” Alina commented, rolling her eyes. “Just hurry up, I don’t want you staying up past midnight again. If I get one more call about you falling asleep in class, you’re grounded.”

“Yes, Mom,” Michael grumbled.

Jeremy stood up, stretching. “Thank you for having me over,” Jeremy said, just like he did any time he left the Mell house. Alina rolled her eyes and moved forward to hug him. Jeremy was still a moment before hugging back. Michael knew he was still unused to getting hugs all the time, which was part of the reason Michael and his mothers made it their mission to give him as many hugs as possible.

“You don’t have to thank me,” she told him for the millionth time. “You’re always welcome here.” Michael watched as they hugged, a small smile on his lips. 

“Yeah, I know,” Jeremy murmured. Alina kissed him on the forehead, just like she had always done to Michael. “But still, thanks.”

Michael clapped Jeremy on the back. “You ready, buddy?”

Jeremy snorted. “Don’t call me buddy after you almost sucked my lips off.” Alina made a small noise to voice how much she _did not_ want to hear that, and headed up the stairs. Michael rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder into Jeremy’s.

“Fine, then. Ready to go, babe?”

Jeremy smiled, clearly pleased. “Yes I am, darling.” Michael wrinkled his nose. “No? I thought it was cute!”

“It just reminds me of Wendy from Peter Pan.”

“Ugh, fine then! Let’s go, Micah.” Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand, his smile saying that he knew exactly what that nickname did to Michael. Michael smiled back and let Jeremy lead him up the stairs.

They could makeout in the car a little bit before Jeremy went home, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
